


Two Special Friends

by TheBlackKid



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Demons, Devils, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magical Pixie Dust, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid
Summary: They say friendship is a wonderful thing. That can't be any more true with Sig and Peruvis, who have been best friends since they were kids. Now together again after being apart, the two start their friendship again. With many antics to come as a consequence.





	Two Special Friends

“ _Sig…Sig…Come on. Wake up, you dummy. School’s over._ ”

_Huh. It is?_

“ _Yeah. And you slept through it again didn’t you?_ ”

_…_

_I guess._

“ ** _*sigh*_** _And yet, you have one of the highest grades in the class. You’re a weird boy, you know._ ”

_And you’re a weird girl. What’s your point?_

“ ** _*giggle*_** _Come on. It’s time to…_ ”

***REALLY LOAD GUITAR NOISE***

“ **Gah!** ”

***THUD***

I jumped out of my bed and fell off from the left side of it. Rubbing my head in pain as I looked up at what woke me up from my peaceful sleep.

Or in my case, who.

“Morning, Sig. Are you ready for another day of random nonsense?”

“Ow.” I said.

“I’ll take your sarcastic cries of pain as a yes. **_*giggle*_** ”

“ _Ugh…_ ”

The person who had just woken me up in probably one of the worst ways possible is a girl named Peruvis Ryley. My childhood best friend. She lives not that far from my house. So she often comes by and visits.

Especially times like now. Where she likes to wake me up with her guitar. She thinks it’s funny. But she’s not the one waking up with ringing ears every morning.

It hurts so much…

“So. Slept well?” Peruvis asked me.

“I was sleeping just fine until you woke me up with that guitar of yours.”

“Well, it is the official way to wake you up.”

“Official? What happened to simply nudging me awake?”

“Does that **_ever_** work, though?”

…

…

“Well…okay, no. it doesn’t. But you could at least not use your guitar to do it.”

“What? Aw, come on. I gotta put this thing to use somehow since I quit the band to come here.”

_Oh, yeah. She did do that. Just to be here with me._

“You…You didn’t have to do that, you know. I-I mean, I know how much you love playing music and all.”

“Sig…” Peruvis helped me off the floor and the two of us sat on my bed. She looked really sad that I brought that up. but her actual face had a small smile on it.

"Look…I already told you that it's okay. Playing music with the band was really fun and a dream come true. But being here…reuniting with my childhood best friend…no concert on a grand stage can ever beat that. I really missed you, Sig. And I'm glad that we can continue our friendship after so long of being apart. Don't you feel the same way?"

…

…

“Yeah. I do. I’m really glad to be with you again, Peruvis.” I said after thinking about it.

We both then hugged each other in silence for a bit as we appreciated our long-lasting friendship.

“Thanks, Sig. That really means a lot.”

“No problem, Peruvis.”

…

…

“Now. Let’s go up front and get something to eat. I’m starving.” Peruvis said out of nowhere.

“Didn’t you eat before leaving your apartment?”

“I would’ve. But I had to wake you up with my guitar.”

“You skipped breakfast just so you can scare me out of my sleep?”

“More of these questions? Come on. Quit asking questions and feed me already.”

I sighed deeply as I facepalmed my entire head with my red left arm.

“Fine. Let’s go. Chu should be there too. So I’ll make you both something.”

“Yay! Food!”

“You’re such a weird girl, you know that?”

“And you’re a weird boy. What’s your point?”

“Touché.” Was all I said.

 

After making breakfast for the three of us, we left my house and were now walking the streets of Primp Town to school. Yes, Peruvis is coming with us. She actually starts taking classes today.

“Aw, hell yeah! I’m so damn ready to learn some magic!”

And if you couldn’t tell, she’s really excited.

“Hey. Calm down.” I said to her.

“Sorry. I can’t help it. I just can’t believe I’m gonna start going to a magic school of all places. Sounds way more interesting than our old school.

“Yeah. I guess.”

Primp really is a nice place, I guess. Nothing like the town I moved here from. This one focuses a lot on magic.

…

Which, now that I think about it, kinda makes sense as to why I moved here. I mean…with my demon half and all, it’s kinda like magic.

I guess.

Problem is…there isn’t really anyone that can relate with me on this. Sure, the people here are nice and all…most of them. But at one point, people feared me. Mainly because of my arm. I'm sure that you already know this, but my family is part of a line of demons.

I wasn’t always like this, though. It started when I was around 4 or 5, I think. One day, my left eye just turned red for what I thought at first no reason. So I just left it alone.

But over the next few months, my left arm was turning red and my fingers were deforming a little. To the point where it looked like I had a claw. I was scared and didn’t know what was happening. I actually started believing that I was going to die.

…

I was a kid, alright? What was I supposed to think?

I kept thinking that for a while. Until my parents told me that there are a few people in the family that were descendants of a well-known and powerful demon. Passed down every other generation. And that his soul controls most of my body, giving me his old powers.

I don’t necessarily hate my true self (nor do I care, honestly). But it did mess up my childhood.

Once people found out that I was a demon, they were afraid of me. Feared that if they come in contact with me, I would “eat their souls” and “send them to hell” and all that other stuff.

As if I could do that! I’m just a kid!

…

Well…I’m now 16. But you get the idea.

I was lonely. I had no one to play with and no one who didn’t fear me because of my family history.

I was as friendless as a lone bug on the ground.

Then, as if it was planned or written out beforehand or something like that…it happened.

***TEN YEARS AGO***

“Hey, you there. Weirdo Boy With the Red Arm.”

“Huh? You mean me?” I remember asking this girl talking to me.

“Yeah, you. You are the only weirdo with a red arm, aren’t ya?”

…

“I guess.”

“See? What I tell ya? You’re a weirdo.”

“I’m going to ignore you now.” I said as I remember going back to this patch of grass that had a lot of bugs in it. I thought I was going to be alone again.

But then…

“So whatcha doing, Armmy?”

“Uh… _Armmy_?” I asked the girl.

“Think about it, Armmy. Your left arm is weird-looking. Almost looks like a claw.”

“It is a claw.”

…

…

“ _Whoa._ ” Was all the girl said.

“And like you’re any better. You have purple markings all over your body and a single black horn on your head.”

“Well, yeah. I know that. I also got wings.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Under my shirt.”

…

…

“ _Whoa._ ” Was all I said.

“See? When you really think about it, we’re all in the same, Armmy.”

“Please stop calling me Armmy.”

“Does that bother you? Sorry. I-I’m not…that well experienced with talking with other people.”

“Huh? You mean you don’t have any friends?”

“No _._ ” The girl looked sad when she said that. “People often ignore me because of how I look. They fear me because they think I’m going to “drag them down to hell” or something like that. How can I do that?! I’m only 6-years-old!”

“Yeah. I feel your pain.”

“Y-You too?”

I simply nodded my head as a response.

“Wow. We really are the same, Arm…I-I mean…hey, what is your name, by the way?”

“Sig. Sig Demone.”

“I see.”

“What’s yours?”

“I’m Peruvis Ryley. Nice to meet you, Sig.” The girl named Peruvis smiled at me. I don’t know why, but it felt really good to see that. Like for some reason, I’ve always wanted to see that.

It’s weird and I don’t get it.

“Nice to meet you too, Peruvis.” I said. Returning the smile.

* **PRESENT TIME***

And that’s basically how we met. And we’ve been best friends ever since. Always doing stuff together. And as time went on, I learned a lot about Peruvis as a person. For one, she has a mixed personality of being girly and being perverted. With her defending the perverted side by saying "it's teenager stuff".

She isn’t wrong about that. But most teens our age tend to keep that stuff to themselves.

And also…

“Magic, huh? Sounds a bit suspicious. You’re not gonna use it satisfy your perverted needs, are you?”

“N-No! Why would I do that?! I’m mature enough to know what not to do with magic!”

“ _Right…_ ”

She has a soul named Phoenix that lives in her body. Often coming out of her back whenever he has something to say or when something important is happening. From what they told me, Peruvis is half devil and half tortured soul. The latter being the cause of an accident that she doesn’t like to talk about.

She told me what happened. But then made me promise never to bring it up again. So, sorry. I can’t tell you what happened.

“It’s okay, Peridi. I’m sure you can use magic perfectly.” Chu said.

(By the way, Chu calls her that because she’s bad with names. Peruvis eventually got used to it. and sees it as a nickname. Much like how she calls me Shigu.)

“Thank you, Chu. At least **_someone_** here has faith in me.”

"Hey, I'm just saying. Your pervertedness tends to slip out at random times." Phoenix said.

“He’s right.” I added.

“Tch. Will you two just shut up already? I can handle it, okay? Just watch me now!” Peruvis said with a giggle.

_That was a terrible Ammy impression._

 

When the three of us arrived at Primp Magic School, Chu separated from us to go to her own class. Leaving Peruvis with me. As she’s in the same one as me. It was still early. So no one else was there other than us.

Well…there was one person. The obvious one, as people from other classes explained it.

“Hey, Klug.” I said.

“Ah. Salutations, Sig. You’re surprisingly early today.”

“Eh. I guess.”

“And I see Peruvis is with you. You are starting classes today, correct?”

“Yeah, I am. Can’t wait to blast the living daylight out of things and other people with my spells.”

“That’s not how it works.” I retorted to the girl.

“I see. Well, just a fair warning. **_I’M_** the top student in the school. So it will be best if you didn’t try to reach that ranking and tire yourself out. **_*nerdy chuckle*_** ”

“Didn’t Sig beat you a couple times in a couple of tests and such? And then you cried because of it?” Phoenix asked as he came out of Peruvis’ back.

“Tch! I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never cried about something as silly as losing top rank a few times. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Wuss.”

“ **HEY!** ”

Peruvis and I managed to hold in our laughter from the insult.

“ **Good morning, everyone!** ” This was yelled out by Amitie as she walked inside the classroom. Cheerful as usual.

“Hey, Ammy.” I said.

“Hey, Amitie.” Peruvis said.

“Oh! Hey there, Peruvis! I almost forgot that you’re joining our class today!”

“Yep. Sure am.”

“Really now? Today’s the day?” Raffina asked as she entered the room. “Well, Peruvis. It’ll be great to have you around. It means more people to practice my technique on. Oh, La-Ti-Da!”

“But aren’t you powerless, Raffina?”

“Tch!” Raffina started to blush a little. “Wh-What kind of assumption are you making?! I’m not powerless!”

“But you throw magical pixie dust from your man purse to make yourself look powerful.” Phoenix said.

“ **I-It’s not magical pixie dust! And furthermore, I’M A GIRL! WHY WOULD THIS BE A MAN PURSE?!** ”

“It just looks like one.”

“Yep.” I said.

“It kinda does.” Peruvis said.

“It’s a cute man purse, Raffina.” Amitie said.

“ **IT’S NOT A MAN PURSE!!!** ”

“ ** _*snicker*_** _This is so entertaining to watch._ ” Klug said to himself. Only it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Especially Raffina.

“ ** _What was that you damn little…_** ”

“I-Is it safe to come it now? O-Or is Raffina going to commit mass murder again?” Lidelle asked as she peaked her head inside the room.

“Mass murder? What are you…”

“Morning, Lidelle.” Amitie interrupted Raffina. “Are you excited to be getting a new classmate today?”

“Oh…um…yeah. I am. I hope we have fun together, Peruvis.”

“Same here, Lidelle.” Peruvis replied.

“Hey. Lidelle. Are you going to go in any time soon? You’re blocking the doorway.”

“O-Oops. S-Sorry, Feli.”

Once Lidelle had came inside, Feli had walked in with her. And saw us standing in a circle talking to each other.

“So, you’re really joining our class, Peruvis?” She asked.

“Indeed I am, Feli. Maybe I can learn those hexes you chant to yourself when you’re trying to grab Lemres’ pac-”

***BONK***

“Ow!”

“Shut it.” I said after hitting her in the head.

“Wait, I don’t get it. What was she going to say?” Amitie asked.

“Nothing, Ammy.”

“ _And yet, she wants a boyfriend._ ” I heard Raffina and Feli whisper to themselves.

“Good morning, kiddies.”

"Please take your seats, meow." Ms. Accord, along with her cat puppet assistant Popoi, greeted us as they made an appearance.

We all went and took our seat. With Peruvis sitting at the desk next to mine. The only one available. It used to be Tarutaru's, but he graduated. For some reason, he kept his high magic abilities to himself until that day came along. That's when Ms. Accord revealed that it was, in fact, him that had the highest score in the school and not Klug.

Of course, Klug didn’t take the news well. Raffina & Feli teased him about it, Amitie & Lidelle felt sorry for him, and I personally didn’t care.

It didn’t involve bugs.

“Now as you all know, we have a new student joining us today. So why don’t you introduce yourself.”

“Sure thing, teach.” Peruvis said as she stood up from her seat and cleared her throat before continuing. “Hey, everyone. My name is Peruvis Ryley. I’m 16-years-old and I love playing music. And then this thing right here is named Phoenix.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. This **_thing_**? I’m more than “just a thing”! I’m an all-powerful soul of the underworld, you pleb!” Phoenix yelled.

“Pleb?! Why I oughta…”

“Alright. That’s good enough, Peruvis.” Ms. Accord said. Preventing an argument between the two.

“Yes, Ms. Accord.” Peruvis said as she sat back down.

“Hmm…now that I think about it, this feels like we have two new students today. _Fufufu._ ”

“Though, we do hope you keep your snarky personality under control, Phoenix.” Popoi added.

“Snarky? How am I snarky?” Phoenix asked.

“How do you not notice?” Raffina asked him.

“You do it every day.” Feli said.

“What?”

“Don’t worry, Phoenix.” Lidelle said. “The other souls, demons, and devils all love your snarky personality. You’re like a huge icon down in Puyo Hell.”

…

That's we all looked at Lidelle with mostly looks of pure shock and surprised out of our minds.

“L-Lidelle…have you been to Puyo Hell?” Klug asked.

“Well, yeah. I go there every day.”

“ **What?!** ” All of us students yelled.

“ **You?! In Puyo Hell?! EVERY DAY?! Is this some kind of joke?!** ” Raffina asked.

“To your surprise, Raffina…it isn’t a joke.” Ms. Accord said.

“ **Huh?!** ”

“But let’s not focus on that right now. It’s time for class to start. _Fufufu._ ”

…

"Y-Yes…M-Ms. Accord." We said. Still shocked by what we just heard. I was able to hear Lidelle silently giggle to herself. So I guess our reactions were hilarious in her eyes.

_Class hasn’t even started and I already learned something interesting._

 

The class went on as normal. Though even so often, I had to explain to Peruvis what some of these magic terms were. But then there were some that even I didn’t remember. So we had to listen to Klug brag about knowing it to us.

It ended with Phoenix calling him a nerd. Which got him angry and made Raffina and Feli laugh. And then the two girls and him got into a fight.

It’s kinda like a hate triangle of sorts. Though I guess 2-on-1 doesn’t count.

It was now lunchtime. And Peruvis and I were sitting on a bench in the shade talking with each other. Like we would always do when we're together.

“ ** _*sigh*_** Geez. All this magic stuff is harder than I thought. How did you learn it so easily?” Peruvis asked me.

“Well, I’m part demon. It just happened.”

“Well, if it “just happened” to you, then it should happen to me, right?”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Both Phoenix and I said.

“ _Ugh. You’re not helping._ ”

“Quit whining.” I said. Which only made her whine more as she laid her head on my shoulder.

“Geez. You’re so weird.”

“Wowie.” Amitie said as she walked up to us. “You two seem like really good friends.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“We’ve been best friends since we were 6. So it only makes sense.” Peruvis added.

“I see…” Amitie then went silent as she continued looking at the both of us. I couldn’t really tell, but I think she had a sad look on her face.

“Hey, um…d-do you guys… _like_ each other?” She suddenly asked us.

“Like each other?” I asked.

“Well, we are best friends. So yeah.” Peruvis answered.

“N-No, I mean…do you guys… _like-like_ each other?”

“Like-Like? You mean the enemy from Zelda?”

“N-No!”

“I don’t get it.” I said.

“Geez, you two. She’s asking if you would ever become a couple.” Phoenix explained to us.

“ _Oh_ …no.” We both said nonchalantly.

“H-Huh?”

"Look, Amitie. We may be best friends, but we will **NEVER** have **ANY** romantic feelings for each other.” Peruvis said.

“It’s just too weird.” I added.

“O-Oh. I see now. _I still have a chance!_ ”

“What?” We asked.

“N-Nothing! J-Just…good for you both for being such great friends.”

“Thanks, Ammy.” I said.

***INSERT SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

“Huh. Break’s over.”

“Hope you’re excited, Peruvis! Cause now we get to the magic using part of the day!” Amitie cheered.

“Aw, yeah! Finally! Now I get to learn how to blast people unconscious with magical spells!”

“Again. That’s not how it works.” I retorted to the girl. This time, with an added sweatdrop.

 

The two of us went back inside and headed back to class. We had reached the entrance to our classroom when we ran into someone we knew.

“Hey, Sig! There you are!”

“Arle? What are you doing here?” I asked the blue-clothed girl.

“Well, I heard that Peruvis was starting school today. So we wanted to check it out, right Carby?”

“Gu gu gu.”

“Huh.”

Arle doesn’t attend this school. Or any school, for that matter. But she often comes by to visit. And she, Amitie, and I are good friends with each other. It’s okay, I guess.

“Well, thanks, Arle.” Peruvis said. “I’m really liking it here so far. And I’ve been getting a lot of help, too. Mainly from this guy right here.” She then wrapped her arm around my neck for some odd reason.

“Can you let go?” I asked.

“I can. But I won’t. **_*giggle*_** ”

“Jerk.”

“Wow. You two seem like really good friends.” Arle said. Oddly enough, in the same tone as Amitie earlier.

“Yeah. But we’re just friends.”

“None of that romantic stuff between us.” Peruvis added.

“Oh. I see. _Yes! I still have a chance!_ ”

“What?” We both asked.

“N-Nothing! J-Just…good for you both for being such great friends.”

“Gu gu gu.” Carbuncle added.

“Uh…thanks, Arle.” I said.

_Is this what déjà vu is like?_

We then finally went inside the classroom. With Peruvis and I taking our seats and Arle sharing one with Amitie. Ms. Accord came back into the classroom and class continued on as always.

“Alright, everyone.” She said. “Before we start the magic half of the school day, we need to introduce our new student to what causes these magic powers in the first place. So, Peruvis…would you mind coming up to the front please?”

“Um…sure thing, Teach.” Peruvis said as she got up and headed up to the teacher’s desk.

It was there that Ms. Accord dug through the drawers there and brought out something the rest of us were all too familiar with. Whether if we liked it or not.

“Here it is, Peruvis. The source of the magic we all use.”

“Well…most of us, meow.” Popoi said. “Other people just use magical pixie dust to enhance their attacks, meow.”

“ **It’s not magical pixie dust!** ” Raffina yelled. Clearly insulted that she got singled out. Again.

“ _Woah. So this is a puyo, huh? It’s so cute and squishy!_ ” Peruvis squealed at the sight of the red puyo in front of her.

“Why does it looked pissed off, though?” Phoenix asked.

“Red puyos are always pissed off. Though, nobody knows why.” Raffina said.

“Wait, these things have emotions?”

“Red puyos are always pissed off. Blue puyos are always sad. Green puyos are always neutral. Yellow puyos are always happy. And purple puyos are always annoyed.” Feli explained.

“Annoyed at what?! It’s a freaking puyo!”

“Again, we don’t know.”

“I’ve been popping these things since I was a toddler and yet I still don’t know why they always feel this way.” Arle added.

“ _Ugh._ This makes no sense.” Phoenix said with a facepalm.

“Who cares if it does?” Peruvis asked. “This thing’s just too cute! Right, little guy?”

“Puyopuyo~”

…

…

“Does it normally do that?”

“Sometimes. But that’s basically all they say.” Arle said.

“I-I see…”

_I don’t think she finds it cute anymore._

“S-So…how do I get the magic inside?”

“You just pop it. With your hand.” I said.

“P-Pop it?! I-Isn’t that murder?!”

…

…

…

We had no idea how to answer that.

“U-Uh…well…” Arle said.

“W-Well, when you…p-put it that way…” Klug said.

“A-Are we really killing them?” Amitie asked. Looking like she was about to cry.

“I-I mean, they’re just jelly blobs, right?” Feli asked.

“I dunno.” I said.

"D-Damn…t-to be labeled as a murderer at this age…th-this will not bold well for me." Raffina said.

“K-Kiddies. Let’s not think about this too deeply.” Ms. Accord tried to calm us down.

But it didn’t work. Most of us were rather uncomfortable about the possibility of killing off an entire species. And were actually rethinking about if we wanted to continue learning magic.

That is until…

“They resurrect themselves.”

“ **Wait, huh?!** ” We all looked at Lidelle with looks of shock for the second time today.

“Puyos resurrect themselves. Sure, they die. But after a few minutes in Puyo Hell, they come back to life as if nothing happened. It's a really nice trick that very few people know about."

…

“L-Lidelle. H-How do you know that? A-And how do you know about Puyo Hell?” Arle asked.

“Well, because I was born there.”

…

…

…

“ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?** ” We all shouted.

“ **Y-Y-Y-YOU WERE BORN IN PUYO HELL?!** ” Amitie yelled.

“Yes. I was. In fact, I’m actually a mix of a human girl and a hellspawn. And I go around pretending that I’m 15 because I look like it. When in reality, I’m actually…”

“ **LIDELLE! PLEASE, STOP! WE CAN’T TAKE MUCH MORE INFORMATION LIKE THIS!!!** ” Raffina yelled.

“Oh. So sorry.” Lidelle then went and started giggling to herself.

_So sadistic…_

“Lidelle. Remind me to have a talk with your mother once class is dismissed.” Ms. Accord said with an exasperated look on her face.

“Yumi is way too carefree about this, meow.” Popoi added.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Yes, Ms. Accord.” Lidelle said as she continued to laugh.

 

Class ended shortly after that. Peruvis and I were walking around town. Trying to recover from the bombshell of a backstory Lidelle had given us.

“Damn. Lidelle was born in Puyo Hell. Who even knew that about her?” Peruvis asked.

“Yeah. It was shocking.” I said.

“Oh, I knew about it.” Phoenix said.

“What?”

“You knew and didn’t say anything?!” Peruvis asked.

“Well, I wanted to. But seeing all of your reactions was just too damn funny. I wanted to sit there all day and watch, but freaking Raffina had to ruin it. You all should’ve seen yourself-”

***POW***

“ _Aaaaaaaaah…_ ” After being punched in the face, Phoenix went slowly back into Peruvis’ back. Where I think he passed out from the pain.

_I honestly don’t get how he doesn’t see how snarky he is._

“Hmph. Damn nuisance.” Peruvis said.

“How do you two put up with each other?” I asked.

“I ask myself that every day, Sig.”

 It then went to silence as we continued to walk around town some more. Not knowing or caring where we were going, we ended up in the park. I like these kinds of walks. We used to do it all the time when we were kids back in our old town. Whenever we felt ignored by the rest of society because of our family origins. We always had each other for comfort. Mainly because we were the only ones who understood what we went through. And that’s basically why and how we became best friends.

_Could this be that “fate” thing Feli’s always talking about?_

_…_

_Probably._

“Hey, Sig. I’ve been thinking. And be honest with me on this.”

“Why? What’s up?” I asked.

“Well…you know how people often mistake us for a couple just because we’re always together?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…if by chance we were okay with us dating each other, would you?”

“Huh…” I went dead silent and actually thought about this really hard. Choosing my words carefully as I continued this conversation.

“Well…I wouldn’t mind.”

“Y-You wouldn’t?” Peruvis asked with a look of shock.

"Well…it might sound cliché. Two childhood friends becoming boyfriend & girlfriend or however people live nowadays. But with you, you're a really great friend. You made me feel better whenever I was feeling down about my demonic side. And even now, you help out with Chu and me when you come over. Granted, you're a terrible cook…"

“ _I’m going to ignore that last part._ ” Peruvis said while feeling a little insulted.

"Whatever." I said. "But anyway, you're like that one friend you see in one of those light-novel slice-of-life types of things. You even have the traits of one. A girl, cute, caring, responsible…

…

…also bit of a pervert, a loudmouth, greedy when it comes to food, and you like to curse up a storm when you have the chance…”

“A-Are you done insulting me?!” Peruvis yelled.

“Fine, sorry. But what I’m trying to say is…if I was okay with it, I would enjoy being your boyfriend, Peruvis.”

“Really now? Well, I wouldn’t mind being your girlfriend too, Sig. I mean…despite your extreme narcolepsy, your obsessiveness over bugs, the fact that you’re a dunce sometimes, and your carefree personality…”

“Okay! I get it!” I yelled. Now being insulted by how Peruvis described me.

“ ** _*giggle*_** Alright. Even after all of that, being your girlfriend wouldn’t be all the bad to me, Sig. I would enjoy it, too.”

“I see…”

Things got really uncomfortable after we had that conversation. Both of us were staring at each other with blushed red faces. Not knowing what to do next.

Until one thing came to mind.

“S-So…”

“D-Do you want to…”

“Y-Yeah. I-I guess…”

“ **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!** ”

All of a sudden, two people had come out of a nearby bush and rushed over to us. Begging and pleading as they cried real tears.

“Huh? Ammy? Arle?” I asked.

“Were you two spying on us?” Peruvis asked.

“We had too! You and Sig are always acting WAY too close to each other!” Amitie yelled.

“Seeing you two smiling and laughing together and all these weird signals you give off! It’s just like Ringo & Maguro and it pisses me off!” Arle yelled.

Then, as they both cried more tears from their eyes, they both shouted at the top of their lungs…

“ **I WON’T LET YOU TAKE SIG AWAY FROM ME!!!** ”

…

…

“What?” We were both confused.

“ **Don’t give me that! You plan on becoming Sig’s girlfriend instead of me!** ”

“Guys…” I said.

“ **Hold up, Amitie! Who said he was yours?! Sig belongs to me, right Carby?!** ”

“Guu…” Carbuncle looked like he had no idea what to say. And I don’t blame him.

“ _Guys…_ ” Peruvis said.

“ **Oh, get real, Arle! I’ve known Sig WAY longer than you! Ms. “I fell from the sky to a different world and can’t fly back home”!** ”

“ **I keep telling you it doesn’t work like that!** ”

“ **GUYS!** ” We both shouted.

“ **WHAT?!** ” And got shouted back.

“We have no interest in dating each other.” I said.

…

“Y-You don’t?” Both girls asked once they calmed down a bit.

“No. We don’t.”

“That conversation we had was based on a rhetorical question. We’re just friends. Always have been. Always will be.” Peruvis explained.

“We even told you this during lunch break, Ammy.”

…

“O-Oh, yeah. Y-You did. Whoopsie.” Amitie said as she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

“ ** _*moan*_** _Amitie! You made me confess to Sig with total jealousy! I’m so embarrassed!_ ” Arle whined.

“ _I-I’m sorry, alright?! And I messed up my confession, too! So it’s not just you!_ ”

“You see? This is why I keep telling you to stop being so cute.” Peruvis said to me.

“Shut up, Peruvis.”

“S-So…Sig…” Amitie said.

“N-Now that the misunderstanding is cleared up…” Arle said.

…

“ **WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU CHOSE?!** ” They both shouted.

“What?! You mean I have to pick **NOW**?!”

“Yes!” Amitie yelled.

“We basically just confessed to you!” Arle yelled.

“ **SO PICK ALREADY!** ”

“ _Steamy._ ”

“Shut up, Peruvis!” I yelled at her. Then went back to my panicked mind as I had two girls demanding me to choose a girlfriend. So I looked stalled a bit. Then made a decision.

“Uh…Raffina!”

“ **Raffina?!** ”

"Me?" Luckily enough, Raffina was walking past us at this very moment. And Peruvis and I ran up to her in a panic.

“Raffina! I need your help!” I said.

“Quick! Use your magical pixie dust to drive these two lovebirds away!” Peruvis added.

“ **IT’S NOT MAGICAL PIXIE DUST!!!** ” Raffina yelled out of anger.

“ _Sig…_ ”

“ _Peruvis…_ ”

“ **ENOUGH GAMES!!!** ”

_Crap._

“ **RUN FOR IT!** ” We both said as we ditched Raffina and ran across the park in a hurry.

“ **GET BACK HERE!** ” With Arle and Amitie quickly giving chase.

“So. Is this the kind of thing best friends normally do?” Peruvis asked me with a smile. I smiled back a little and gave a small sigh as I tried to keep my breathing under control from all the running.

“Yeah. I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A new one-shot! And this one focuses more on the close friendship that Sig and Peruvis have. With a little backstory and all. I do plan to include this when I (eventually) rewrite Love of Puyo Puyo Tsu as part of "Love of Puyo Puyo". So this is basically a sneak peek of it. 
> 
> I’m also starting to like teasing Raffina. Whether it be teasing her about her “implied” homosexuality, her fashion expertise, her lack of magic, something else entirely. It’s just too funny for me to stop.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading it, feel free to review/favorite/kudos the story. Thanks for reading. Later.


End file.
